powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Bun (Flashman)
is the of the Flashmen. Biography Flashman He gained speed and agility on the deserts of the Blue Star planet. He learned survival skills on the harsh planet of Blue Star, such as surviving 30 days on one cup of water and how to climb walls. Bun frequently makes sarcastic quips. As the youngest member of the team, he yearns most to find his parents. Turboranger .]] Bun and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Blue Flash is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Bun fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Blue Flash powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the second Zangyack invasion, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai, it is assumed Bun and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Biomen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Bun, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting a Gormin, and Yokubarido. Super Hero Taisen Z The Flashmen are seen alongside the Dekarangers, standing behind Space Sheriff Gavan Type G and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and Super-1 as the three forces of super heroes confront Space Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Blue Flash appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Bun joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Speed Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in the match, but was ultimately eliminated after his team lost the first round against Brain Team. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Bun/Blue Flash: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Blue Flash is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Blue Flash appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Blue Flash Mecha *Jet Seeker (shared with Pink) *Great Titan **Flash Titan / Titan Boy Arsenal *Prism Flash *Prism Shooter *Prism Ball *Star Darts *Blue Vul *Flash Hawk Special Moves *'Hurricane Bolt' (With Prism Ball) *'Prism Beam' *'Super Cyclone' Ranger Key The is Bun's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Blue Flash Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Blue Flash. *When the Gokaigers became the Flashmen while fighting Action Commander Regaeru. The Flashman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The puppet Flashmen fired their Rolling Vulcan alongside the Changemen, Maskmen, Livemen, and Turborangers, only to be swiftly defeated by the individual finisher attacks of the Gokaigers and Goseigers as they emerged from the resulting fireball. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Bun received his key and became Blue Flash once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Bun is portrayed by Yasuhiro Ishiwata. As Blue Flash, his suit actor was Tsutomu Kitagawa Notes *He shares his prism gem, the sapphire, with Saburo Aoyama/GoggleBlue Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} External links *Blue Flash at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Blue Flash at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Flashmen Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Light-elemental Ranger